Sly Cooper: Master of Thieves
Sly Cooper: Master of Thieves is the 5th game in the Sly Cooper series. It will be created by Insomniac Games and developed by High Voltage Software. It will be released on PS3 and PS4 and rated PG for Mild action violence, dark themes, crude humour and coarse language.  Plot After the events of Thieves in Time, Sly has been stranded in Ancient Eygpt where he encounters his ancestor Slytunkhamen I who is just about to start writing the Thievius Raccoonus and uses this opportunity to send a message to his friends. After months pass, Sly has finished sending his message but by then, Sly, his gang and his ancestors are targeted by a vengeful, ancient foe, a masked psychopath and a mysterious gang called The Robot Makers. Now reunited with his friends and recruited with new characters, both who have a tragic backstory, Sly goes back in time once again to save the day.  Episodes Prologue- Steal Like an Egyptian: After months, Sly has finished sending his message to the gang but then Bentley crashes into desert while van crashes miles away. Something has gone and Sly and Bentley with Slytunkhamen's help attempt to get back to the van.  Episode 1- Strongheart: Sly and Bentley travel Celtic Scotland and search for Slaigh MacCooper who apart for the strongest family member is also a entertainer for the King. His position has been taken by a Scottish magician named Marlin who planning to steal the crown become King in the present day. Along the way, Sly reunites with Murray, The Guru and later Carmelita, Bentley can perform handstands on sharp points and the gang later encounter the Lochness Monster.  Episode 2- World War Sly: Sly and the gang travel to World War I, Germany where Otto van Cooper has been locked in a maximum security prison by Penelope and war criminal Baron von Raubtier who are both planning to unleash nuclear war. Along the way, Sly meets Bentley's new yet familiar girlfriend Millie and later he encounters his most dangerous enemy yet.  Episode 3- Treasures of the Caribbean: Sly and the gang return to Blood Bath Bay to find Henriette "One Eye" Cooper and help her find her most important finding The Six Chests before a rogue goverment agent gets there first. Henriette just hopes they don't run into her feared enemies, The Ghost Pirates lead by the ghastly Captain Ghostbeard.  Episode 4- The Cooper Odyssey: The gang travel to Ancient Greece to find Sly's unknown ancestor Slycules and help him save his powerful Gods from The Contessa's daughter Jasmine who is planning to steal their powers for her own use. Along the way, the gang seek an alliance with Medusa, Bentley collects a new weapon The Sword of Medusa used by an ancestor who was one of the four brave warriors who fought Medusa and the gang's only way into Jasmine's fortress is on an trojan...duck.  Episode 5- Doomsday's Eve: The gang travel to Jade City, Ireland before the Dark War to find Darktile experts Rajan and Immgrrs to find out why Draigo and Ishnail are after them and eventually encounter the ancestor behind their troubles Jack "Irish" Cooper.  Episode 6- Valley of the Thieves: Slytunkhamen I is trouble! So, the gang travel back to Ancient Egypt to save him from Pharoah Isis who is in fact a robot-obsessed scientist who is launching a rogue experiment in a attempt to build a army of robots.  Episode 7- College for the Non-Learners: The gang travel to Victorian England to find the most important ancestor of the Cooper timeline- Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III who is also the founder and dean of his own school. His school has been taken over by Dean Venom for a special test but since several of the teachers and students are from different schools, it is clear that something's going on. While investigating, Murray falls in love with one of teachers Mrs. Pink.  Episode 8- The Thief Cup: The last Card has been placed inside the trophy of a soccer competition so the gang sign up for the champions with Bentley playing for the first time off his wheelchair and the exception of Millie since no women are allowed. But the gang aren't the only ones after that trophy.   Episode 9- Sly's Last Honour: Now on his own, Sly travels through the dreaded and futuristic Dragon Realms to find and destroy the Doomsday Ball but an unexpected surprise will help him along the way.   Characters Protagonists  The Cooper Gang   1. Sly Cooper- The main character of the series. A master thief who hails from a long line of master thieves.   2. Bentley- The brains of the operation and one of Sly's two best friends since the orphanage.   3. Murray- The brawn of the operation and Sly's other best friend   4. Carmelita- Sly's love interest. A cop formerly hot on his tail, now an official member of the gang.   5. The Guru- Murray's aboriginal master from Australia and a new member of the gang.   6. Jill "Millie" Peterson (Mouse)- Bentley's new girlfriend who is British and is skilled at Karate. She's a dead ringer to Penelope but she's brunette, has white skin and has a severe burn mark on her neck from a freak accident covered up by her scarf. Unaware to the gang, she is a fugitive wrongfully framed for killing her own parents with a carbomb. Despite being framed, Millie holds herself responsible for her parents' death because of a huge fight between her, her parents and her little brother and sister. Another thing the gang is unaware of is that Sly, his dad and Millie have meet before. Millie calls Sly Silverfox.   7. Sam Beach/Captain Ghostbeard- The ghastly leader of the Ghost Pirates, Henreitta's feared enemies after losing her duel dueling Ghostbeard following killing one of his lieutetants. He was a married man whose wife got really sick and he seeked to find a cure and came across some powerful witches who agreed to give him a cure if he gave them a fortune of gold. But unfortunately, he came up 1 cent short of the fortune and the witches considered this as an insult and cursed him with life as a ghost and gave a ghost crew and destroyed themselves so Ghostbeard couldn't return to his old form. When he tried to return home, the townspeople chased him away, preventing him from seeing his dying wife. After Sly's gang are captured on Topaz Island leaving Sly, Henriette and the Guru stranded on the island, they are forced to align with the Ghost Pirates and after the final mission, the gang take him to see his wife before she dies. Then, he and Henriette set aside their differences and he joins the gang, an unstable one that is, when he becomes comically addicted to lemonade. He carries his favourite members of his pirate gang in a large bottle he carries throughout the game:  * Second Mate Cross (Cheetah)- One of Ghostbeards' main lieutenants who's eyes are in the form of crosses and she slashes through things at a high speed.  * Blind Benny (Dog)- Ghostbeard's other main lieutenant who is blind and very cowardice but also very useful.  * Squawky (Parrot)- Ghostbeard's giant pet parrot who scares guards with a squawk.  * Chef Spitter (Octopus)- The cook who's reaction towards the awful soup could be useful.  * Puffblower (Pufferfish)- Blows sonic sound waves with mind-blowing results.  * Para and Lyzer- Two poisonous jellyworms who form a sword with very paralyzing results.  Sly's Ancestors   1. Slytunkhamen I- Sly's ancestor in Ancient Egypt who uses invisiblity to do his business.   2. Slaigh MacCooper- Sly's ancestor in Celtic Scotland. Apart from breaking a lock with a single blow, he is also a professional entertainer for the King of Scotland.   3. Otto van Cooper- Sly's ancestor in World War I Germany who is a skilled dogfighter.   4. Henriette "One Eye" Cooper- Sly's ancestor in 17th century Blood Bath Bay who carries a dagger and has hook replacing her lost paw used for swinging on small hole points too small for Sly' cane. Her famous treasure is the 6 Chests, a collection of treasure chests on Frozen Island containing treasures from 6 countries. She lost her paw from a duel with Captain Ghostbeard and the Ghost Pirates after killing one of their lieutenants and they have been her feared enemies ever since.   5. Slycules- Sly's ancestor in Ancient Greece who pulls off seemingly impossible heists with powerful thieves called Gods.   6. Jack "Irish" Cooper- Sly's ancestor in 1 B.C. Jade City, Ireland who accidently makes the Coopers the Darktiles' most wanted targets.   7. Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III- Sly's ancestor in Victorian England and the most important ancestor in the Cooper timeline. He is also the founder and principal of a classy school and performs heists after each day.   8. Connor Cooper- Sly's father   Antagonists  # Draigo Krord Kroc (Drazard (half dragon, half lizard))- One of the two main villains of the game. He is Kremperor's son and one of two only Darktiles to be born the other being his twin sister Kida. He carries a sword he made himself throughout the entire game. He seeks to kill Sly to end the Coopers in retailation for the death of Kida and seeks to find the 9 Cards his ancestors are in possession to gain access to the hidden Dragon Realms and in the Dragon Realms is the same weapon that devestated the world in the Dark War, the Doomsday Ball. Draigo intends to touch it and destroy the world, unaware that if he does, it will destroy all existence. He and Ishnail are also the co-creators of Clockwerk who they sent in time with a time machine Ishnail invented to find the Coopers in possession of the 9 Cards. Despite having wings, Draigo does not fly but has the ability to hide in the shadows which makes him unpredictable.  # Ishnail- One of the two main villains of the game. He is the leader of The Robot Makers, a ruthless Darktile agent and Draigo's loyal ally. He wears a racing helmet throughout nearly the entire game. His father was a professional racing driver and both of them had secrets but one day Ishnail's secret broke out and the same person who exposed it exposed his father's secret too who went insane and assaulted and scarred the person, causing him to be stripped of his titles and getting him and his son banned from racing. His father blamed him for ruining his dreams and disowned him and after he died days later, that's when Ishnail went mad. After finding a book about the Darktiles in a book owned a neighbour next door to his childhood home, he used his geography skills to find the underground ruins of Jade City in search of the Doomsday Ball and ended up finding a frozen Draigo and Kremperor instead and revived them with electricity and becoming their servent ever since, helping them find the living relatives to the families involved in the Dark War. He and Draigo are also the co-creators of Clockwerk who they sent in time with a time machine Ishnail invented to find the Coopers in possession of the 9 Cards.   The Robot Makers # Marlin (Rabbit)- The villain in Strongheart. He is a Scottish professional magician whose career was shunned when someone created havoc on the show to prove that magic wasn't real. He moved to crime using holographic shows as distractions from his crimes. As a member of the Robot Makers, he frames Slaigh for trying to steal the Crown and becomes the King's new entertainer but he intends to uses his holographic show tricks to steal the crown and become King of Scotland.   # Penelope- A former friend turned enemy and one of the two villains in World War Sly. Being a descendant of notorious war criminal, she aids Raubtier's plans to start nuclear war.   # Steve Sogers/Baron von Raubtier (Mole)- One of the two villains in World War Sly. A skilled con man, he grew up loving war movies and decided to join the army but was denied due to his criminal record. So he forged his identity to successfully trick the army into accepting him in. But when the army found out who he really was during a tour, they cut communications with him and left him to be captured and he spent four years in a maximum security prison. Resentful, he started stealing from army based camps and naval bases. Being a member of the Robot Makers and teaming up with Penelope, the two have created a giant blimp with a giant bomb as part of a plan to start nuclear war.   # Captain Bananas (Monkey)- The villain in Treasures of the Caribbean. Neither pirate nor thief, Bananas was government spy for the Korean government whose skills gave him the nickname "The Pirate". He was going on an undercover assignment to thrash an arms deal involving dangerous weapons but his identity was compromised (apparently by a mole) and he lost a leg in a explosion caused by one of the weapons, forcing to wear a peg leg. He blamed his government for this and swore revenge. Being a member of the Robot Makers, he intends to find the Six Chests before Henriette does and use the treasure to round up billions of dollars to buy a enough number of the same weapons from the deal to launch a deadly attack on his government for betraying him.   # Jasmine (Spider)- The Contessa's daughter and the villain in The Cooper Odyssey. Murray calls her Contessa Junior. After her father died, The Contessa abandoned her not wanting her to grow up without a father. She never even knew about her mother but when she did, she decided to become a hypnotist like her but lacked her mother's powers. Then Ishnail offer her the power she needed involving bringing down the gang that put her mother in prison. Being a member of the Robot Makers, she has captured Slycules' Gods and intends to steal their powers and become the most powerful hypnotist in the world.   # Kremperor Krord Kroc- the first created Darktile, the leader of the Darktile army and Draigo's over-a-billion year old father. He is the villain in Doomsday's Eve  # Pharoah Isis (Alligator)- The villain in Valley of the Thieves. A scientist obsessed with robots that he had an idea of creating robots to part of the community and started his own project to make his idea come true but the board shut him down dismissing his idea as looney. Being a member of the Robot Makers, he has become Pharoah of Slytunkhamen's valley and taken over his pyramids as part of a big plan. Using a rare source of energy, he intends to build a giant army of robots and sell them to terrorist organisations across the globe to show the board who's looney.   # Dean Venom (Rattlesnake)- The villain in College for the Non-Learners. His rattle has the ability to sense presences of people and answers on sheets which helped him graduate from every school and college he went and started teaching the college he finished but his secret was eventually found out and he was thrown out into the gutter. Being a member of the Robot Makers, he has taken over Thaddeus' school and brought several teachers and students for what appears to a special test is actually a scheme to trick all students into robbing London attractions and have the teachers held responsible causing a scandal that will bring the end of school.   Other Characters  # Dimitri- Former member of the Klaww Gang and enemy now friend and member of the Cooper Gang. He is the gang's contact from the present day.  # The King of Scotland  # Sleus- The leader of the Gods   # Slyseidon- The God of water   # Slypollo- The God of music   # Slyphrodite- The Goddess of love   # Medusa- A Gorgon who Sly and his gang alliance with. What's different about this version is that she is also a cyclops.   # Rajan (Tiger)- A former enemy of the Cooper Gang now a co-expert on the Darktiles. Both he and the other expert Immgrrs have been teleported to Jade City before the Dark War by Ishnail.  # Immgrrs (Possum)- A professional expert on the Darktiles who helps Sly find out why Draigo hates the Coopers so much. Things get awkward when Immgrrs reveals to be an obsessed fan of the Coopers.   # Kida Krord Kroc- Draigo's twin sister and Kremperor's daughter who doesn't want the Darktiles' way of violence and tried to make peace but the Draigo and Kremperor were rough towards her so she secretly betrayed them, leaving two Cards for others to find, the others were Slycules and Slytunkhamen I. In the Dark War, she tried to attack her own kind and accidentally ended up stabbed in the chest with a Darktile dagger by a panicking Jack "Irish" Cooper.   # The Contessa- Jasmine's mother and former enemy of the Cooper Gang.   # Panda King- Former member of the Fiendish Five and enemy now friend and member of the Cooper Gang  # Mrs. Pink (Hippo)- A teacher at the school who Murray falls in love with while he and Millie go undercover.  # Doc (Bulldog)- A rival of the gang at the soccer competition.   # Andy (Ram)- A rival of the gang at the soccer competition who the gang must beat to win.   Comfirmed Missions Strongheart  # Celtic Recon (Sly)- Sly must recon the area.   # Rescues and Reunions (Sly)- Sly sets out into the garrison to save Slaigh MacCooper and reunites with Murray and The Guru along the way.   # The Strong Arm of the Cooper (Slaigh)   # Double Trouble (Bentley)- Bentley and Sly sneak into castle to find the blueprints to the show.   # The Guru Strikes Back (The Guru)   # Game of Codes (Murray)   # Lochness Mayhem (Slaigh)- Slaigh and Sly sneak into Lochness Monster's lair to collect a sample of his blood and use for Bentley's sleep dart-spiked haggises but they much more than the Lochness Monster in there.   # Operation: Lights Out (Carmelita) (Boss fight: Sly vs. Marlin)- Now with everything they need, Sly and the gang must stop Marlin once and for all.  World War Sly # Full Metal Recon (Sly)- Sly will need to recon the area and find a disguise to break into the prison. # Saving Private Cooper (Carmelita)- Sly and Carmelita break into the prison to save Otto and Bentley's new girlfriend Millie.  # Apocalypse Plane (Bentley)- Bentley must follow Penelope and Raubtier, who are meeting with the leader of the Robot Makers, to find out where Otto's plane is and get it back.  # The Hurt Pilot (Otto)- Otto takes to the skies to take out the air defences.  # Tanks of Glory (Murray)- Now back in the tank, Murray and Bentley must drive through a heavily-armed fortress in order for Bentley to collect the blueprints to the blimp. # Inglorious Karate (Millie)- Millie uses karate skills to deal with guards carrying special cameras. # All's Quiet on the Cooper Front (Sly)- Sly must go to the fields where Ishnail's employer is expected to meet him. This is a track and report mission. Or is it? # Planetoon (Otto)- More air defences are up. Time for Otto to go back in the air.  # Operation: Black Blimp Down (The Guru) (Boss fight: The Guru vs. Penelope, Sly vs. Raubtier)- Sly and the gang board the blimp to stop Penelope and Raubtier.  Treasures of the Caribbean # Pirate Hunt (Sly)- Sly seeks out clues to finding Henriette.  # Dead Women Tell No Tales (Henriette) - The first piece of the map to Frozen Island is a place only Henriette knows best and now she must go back for it. # The Black Market (The Guru) - The Guru must use his new skills to collect coconuts to give to a shopkeeper to sell in his market in return for a piece of the map. # Green Marks the Spot (Bentley)- Bentley tails Bananas to find out where he has hidden a piece of the map then he and Millie go find it. # The Poison Garden (Sly)- Sly must use his costume his new thief costume to get the map to Topaz Island in The Poison Garden. The plants are filled with toxic chemicals so don't touch or smell. # Carmelita the Mermaid (Carmelita)- Carmelita must embrassingly entertain the guards while the gang sabotage their ships. # A Gem of a Hunt (Murray)- The gang travel to Topaz Island to find the last piece of map.  # Ghost and Commander (Henriette)- With their friends captured, their ship stolen and left stranded on the island, Sly, The Guru and Henriette have only one option to get a ship- The Ghost Pirates! # Operation: Treasure Iceland (Sly) (Boss fight: Henriette vs. Captain Bananas)- Now forming a very unlikely alliance with the Ghost Pirates, Sly, The Guru and Henriette sail to Frozen Island to find the Six Chests and then set out to save their friends.  The Cooper Odyssey # Recon of the Titans (Sly)- Sly must recon the area.  # Hypno of Troy (Sly)- Sly must steal a cloak to sneak into the stadium and save Slycules.  # The Legend of Slycules (Slycules)- Slycules uses his powers to get to the top of the tower and locate Sleus. # Myths Ahoy! (Ghostbeard)- With his Ghost crew aside him, Ghostbeard must sneak through a tunnel filled mythogical obstacles to save Slyseidon.  # R.C. (Remote Carnage) (Millie)- Millie must use her new improved remote control car to save Slypollo.  # Balls Away! (Murray)- Murray must use his old aboriginal ball form to save Slyphrodite.  # The Raccoon and the Fox (Carmelita)- Carmelita and Sly work together to save Sleus.  # The Strength of the Coopers (Slycules)- Slycules must win a chariot race to win the grand prize, a trojan duck.  # The Wrath of Medusa (Bentley)- With Ghostbeard's help, Bentley must find Medusa to seek an alliance with her. But he must find his ancestor's Sword of Medusa first.  # Operation: Olympus Has Risen (Murray) (Boss fight: Murray vs. Jasmine)- With all the information and equipment they need, the gang break into the fortress in their trojan duck to stop Jasmine.  Doomsday's Eve # Tigernapped (Millie)- The gang must kidnap Rajan by using Millie as a diversion.  # Luck of the Irish (Irish)  # Bells of Freedom (The Guru)  # A Horrific Truth (Sly)- Sly finds Immgrrs to find out why Draigo is hunting him.  # Volcano of Doom (Carmelita) (Boss fight: Carmelita, Irish and Sly vs. Kremperor)- Carmelita goes into the volcano to save Irish from Kremperor.  Valley of the Thieves # The Egyptian Code (Sly)- Sly must find supplies to help him save Slytunkhamen. # Spider-Mum (Sly)- Now equipped with a Mummy outfit that can allow him to sneak through dangerous searchlights undetected and climb spider webs like a spider, Sly must save Slytunkhamen.  # Now You Don't See Me (Slytunkhamen)  # Parawater Activity (Ghostbeard)  # Traps, Stone and Bouncing Balls- (Murray)- Murray must go through a tomb filled with deadly traps to find the Thievius Raccoonus. His new Medusa's Head and his ball form may be useful.  # Turtles of the Lost Ark (Bentley)- Bentley may find use with his sword as he tries to break into Isis' base of operations and find out what's he's up to.  # Ring Around the Desert (The Guru)  # Egyptian Arts (Millie)  # Unnamed mission (Slytunkhamen)  # Operation: Cooper Vault Heist (Sly) (Boss fight: Bentley vs. Isis)- With all the information and equipment they need, the gang must get into pyramids from INSIDE the Cooper Vault to shut down Isis' robot factory.  College of the Non-Learners # Londonboy (Sly)- Sly must find Thaddeus.  # Back to School (Thaddeus)  # Fat for Teacher (Murray)- Murray and Penelope will need to go undercover to inflitrate the school but first, they'll need disguises and indentities.  # Smartgirl (Millie)  # Unnamed mission (Bentley)  # Unnamed mission (Thaddeus)  # Unnamed mission (Sly)  # Ghost Sub (Ghostbeard)  # Operation: School's Out (The Guru) (Boss fight: Thaddeus and Murray vs. Dean Venom)- The gang attempt to get everyone and of course Mrs. Pink out of the school and back where they came from eventually leading to a epic road battle.  The Thief Cup # Recon mission # Unconfirmed mission # Game on!- The gang must beat Team Doc to get through to the finals. # Sleepcohol- Team Doc have another chance to get into the finals. Luckily there are rumours they are alcoholics and the gang must spike their drinks with the chemicals from Bentley's sleep darts to get them disqualifed. # Operation: Grand Final (Boss fight: Millie vs. Ishnail)- The gang must now beat Team Andy to win the game and the trophy to collect the final Card.  Confirmed Thief Costumes Soldier Costume (World War Sly) Thief Costume (Treasures of the Caribbean) Hypno Costume (The Cooper Odyssey) Mummy Costume (Valley of the Thieves) Voice Cast Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper Matt Olsen as Bentley Chris Murphy as Murray and Slaigh MacCooper Billie Piper as Millie Dee Bradley Baker as The Guru and Slycules David Kaye as Ghostbeard Billy West as Ishnail and various guards Gerard Butler as Draigo with John O'Hurley as Connor Cooper and Grey Griffin as Carmelita and Slyphordite Sophia Myles as Henriette "One Eye" Cooper and Mrs. Pink Evanna Lynch as Second Mate Cross as Immgrrs James Arnold Taylor as Blind Benny, Jack "Irish" Cooper and Slypollo Troy Baker as Slytunkhamen I and Slyseidon Yuri Lowenthal as Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III and Sleus Jeff Bennett as Otto van Cooper and The King of Scotland David Scully as Captain Bananas, Rajan, Dean Venom and various guards Annette Toutonghi as Penelope, Medusa and Kida Andy Morris as Kremperor Krord Kroc and various guards Clancy Brown as Marlin Lacey Chabert as Jasmine Nolan North as Isis Kevin Blackton as Panda King Jess Harnell as various guards Gloria Manon as The Contessa Confirmed Quotes Sly Cooper: # You must be Millie, my name's Sly Cooper and I'm a friend of Bentley's. (Meeting Millie)  # You remind me of a friend I trusted but then she betrayed us.  # You don't need to fight the Pirates, we just need to steal their ship.  # Watch out, here comes the Spider-Mum! (Referring to his Mummy Costume)  # Guess it's back to school. Bentley: # Ah, the old hidden painting combination. # Uh oh! Looks like this painting is booby trapped. I better type in the right code or the king will be having me for dinner. # Let's find out who or what's behind all this.  # Say hello to a new warrior in the family timeline. (Said before collecting the Sword of Medusa)  # You know Sly, one of these days your jokes are gonna drive me off the edge if you know what I mean.  # Hold on!  Murray: # Thunder flop!  # Sly, you're alive!  # Hope we get to crush stuff with this baby. (Referring to the tank)  # Oh, how I missed my old rolling ball. (Referring to his aboriginal ball form.)  # Let's give Contessa Jr. a piece of our minds!  # You know what your mother said before I chased her down Contessa Jr.? Exactly the same thing. (Said to Jasmine when she says "I'm sorry but your time is up".)  Carmelita: # Where were you?! (After slapping Sly in the face after they reunite) # I hate you guys! (Said when having to dance in a mermaid costume to distract the guards)  # You may be a thief on the outside, but I know what you are on the inside and it's the one thing you are- a hero.  The Guru: # The prological son returns. (When he and Murray reunite with Sly)  # Oh, I loved Penelope.  # Why, Penelope? Why?  Millie: # I'm not telling you guys anything so you might as well leave me alone! (First lines)  # Ah, so you're the famous Sly Cooper. Bentley's told me all about you and between you and me, you don't look that famous.  # Well FYI, Silverfox, I'm not like this friend. (When Sly tells her she reminds him of Penelope) # Does your friend do this? (Said before she attacks some guards with her karate skills)  # You think Sly will ever get used to me? (To Bentley) Captain Ghostbeard: # Hello Henriette. (First lines)  # Listen here matey, there's only one person calls me that and that's me. All the others call me Captain and in most cases Captain Ghostbeard and that includes the people I don't know you and I don't know you, so you call me Captain. (To Sly, when he calls him Ghostbeard)  # The Ghost Pirates don't help people.  # Good Squawky.  # Captain Ghostbeard, at your service.  # Shiver me lemons (repeated line)  Second Mate Cross: # I don't believe my cross-eyes, it's Henriette! Blind Benny: # Where? (repeated line) # I can't see! (repeated line) Draigo: # What is it now, Ishnail? (First lines)  # Sly Cooper, son of Connor Cooper and the last surviving Cooper in the world, at last we meet.  # This isn't over Cooper! I will not rest until I have the heads of you and all the people you have ever cared about in your life!  # This better be so important that you made lose a game with my father. (To Ishnail after he interrupts him while he's playing chess with his father)  # An old era has been reborn, the era of the Darktiles.  # You think you're thieves? You're not thieves, you're all killers and you have one purpose: die!  # You're just a thief! A stupid, ordinary thief and THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!!!!!  Ishnail: # Cooper. (First lines)  # The Coopers have left a scar on my employer's heart, a scar that can only be healed by the death of the last Cooper.  # Guards, stoppen Sly und ihn zurück zu meinem Arbeitgeber am Leben! Und wie für das Mädchen er mit, töten. (After Sky and Carmelita run away from Draigo, Ishnail gives orders to Penelope and Raubtier's guards in German, "Guards, stop Sly and bring him back to my employer alive! And as for the girl he's with, kill her.")  # Well. It's not a matter of me wanting her, it's a matter of us wanting her. (Referring to Millie)  # Wanna use The Gun today?  # We will touch that ball and then you're whole universe will burn!  Medusa: # Poios tolma eiserchetai domain mou?! (When Medusa notices Bentley in her lair she cries out in Greek, "Who dares enters my domain?!")  # I fight with the legendary yet incompetent warrior Bentley. Immgrrs: # I don't believe my eyes! Sly Cooper!  # Of all the Darktile targets, you are the only ones to choose to be thieves! I mean, that's legend! You guys are legends!  Connor Cooper: # Hello, son!  Trivia # Bentley's Sword of Medusa has a lime-coloured blade, black grip, cross-guards in the form of snakes with green gems forming their eyes, a picture of a roaring Medusa on the rain guard and a green pommel gem. # First game to use subtitled foreign language. # First game to have two main villains. # This will be the last time Miller, Olsen and Murphy voice the main characters. They will be voiced by Mike Erwin (Sly), Quinton Flynn (Bentley) and Clancy Brown (Murray) in future installments. # There will be 3 more installments in the series- Sly Cooper and the Future Thieves, Bentley and Sly Cooper: The Final Chapter.